


Rich boy au

by xxWinterRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bright suits, M/M, rich boy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxWinterRose/pseuds/xxWinterRose
Summary: Merry Christmas! This is my gift for @theactualpeterparker!Absolutely love the idea of these boys in suits and you helped me bring the idea to life so thank you!! Hope you like it~Happy holidays! ❤





	Rich boy au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwastetimechasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwastetimechasingcars/gifts).



Merry Christmas!!


End file.
